


Little Wanderer

by AbbadonE (Eldritchspeaker)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasizing, Fantasizing about crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritchspeaker/pseuds/AbbadonE
Summary: AU where V is Dante’s nephew. V takes a little walk and thinks about Dante in a way he shouldn’t, but doesn’t regret.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	Little Wanderer

A thought of Dante came unbidden while V roamed the dirty downtown pavement, his step moving further than ever before outside of his uncle’s territory in the city. Normally the clink of the tip of his cane on sidewalk soothed him if he could keep a gait even enough, the pattern of sound almost hypnotic as he wandered in and out of shops, a ring finding it’s way into his pocket from a tray, a pack of cards, a small notebook with a silver-stamped cover. Not even petty theft or the pleasure of misbehavior distracted him this time, however.

  
This time what made him think of Dante was red, a flash of it in the shop window ahead of him. He neared it and found that it was lace, some frothing thing on a curvaceous mannequin. Red lace. His step slowed until it stopped so that he could study it and let himself wonder, briefly, if Dante would like such a thing. He allowed himself to imagine that he would, and that he would like it better if it clung to the patterns on V’s skin. He thought about the electric moment of the discovery of such a thing, and of sitting on Dante’s desk to tease him...

  
Someone bumped into him when he had come to a complete standstill, the jolt of being unexpectedly brushed serving to bring him sharply back to reality. He couldn’t steal such a thing at the moment and it wasn’t worth the steep price he could see on the tag dangling from the scrap of fabric. The fantasy would have to be tucked away for later, slotted into place to be brought back out and expanded on when it should have been completely ignored. It was time to move on and to slink down the street in search of a better stomping ground, one that might finally distract him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long, long, long while since I tried to post anything, anywhere, but Dante/V has been stuck in my head in so many different ways since the game came out and I felt there was a woeful lack of fic in the tag. I have much more but this is me testing how nervous I’ll get just posting a small thing. I’m not really accustomed to sharing my writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
